prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Jenna Thing
The Jenna Thing is the second episode in Season 1 of Pretty Little Liars, airing June 15, 2010, and the 2nd episode overall. Synopsis The Pretty Little Liars sit in a restaurant, the Apple Rose Grille, discussing the new messages from "A" that they are receiving as well as Alison's disappearance. They also discuss their fears that "The Jenna Thing" will be revealed, but Spencer believes that no one knows the truth about their carefully guarded secret. Hanna pours some liquid from her hip flask into her beverage to her friends' disapproval. Spencer reveals that Alison had confided in her that she had been dating someone that summer, an older boy who had a girlfriend, but Alison never told her who. Just then, the girls cringe as they hear a tapping sound, instinctively knowing that blind Jenna Marshall has entered with her walking stick. They silently get up and leave. The next morning, Ashley and Hanna get ready for their day in the kitchen. Suddenly, Detective Darren Wilden's face appears on the news cast discussing the finding of Alison DiLaurentis' body. Ashley promptly shuts it off and asks Hanna is she's up to attending school that day. Hanna nods, and Ashley tells her not to let the news reports get into her head. Hanna apologizes for the cop, but Ashley reassures her daughter that she won't see him again. At breakfast at the Montgomery's, Ella expresses to Aria her shock at seeing Hanna at the funeral so transformed since the previous year. Just then, Byron hurries into the kitchen, letting Ella know that he has to work late already. Aria echoes her mother's surprise, but her father maintains that he has a lot of catching up to do now that he is back from sabbatical. Aria not so innocently suggests that he focuses more on their family, and Byron gives her a discreet look. Ella picks up on the weirdness and asks Byron about it when Aria leaves. He says it's a teenage girl thing, but Ella doesn't seem to buy it. Emily's feelings for her new neighbor Maya grow deeper as the two start hanging out more. Maya flirts obviously with Emily, telling her she wants to drink from Emily's cup when Emily offers her a drink. Maya comes over to Emily's house to visit Emily on her porch. She apologizes for not showing up to the funeral to support her, but Emily is completely understanding. Maya is finding it hard to adjust to living in Alison's house, with more of her stuff constantly reappearing. They are giving each other a hug when Pam walks over and cheerfully meets Maya, though she's a little taken aback when Maya hugs her. She invites Maya to sleep in Emily's room, sympathizing with Maya about living in the former DiLaurentis house right after a body was found in the backyard. Maya accepts. Maya and Emily walk over to Spencer, who is outside practicing her field hockey shots, as she is vying for varsity captain. She meets Maya, who awkwardly refers to Alison as "dead girl," but apologizes and moves on. They invite Spencer to join them for coffee, but she is too focused on her practice. At school, Aria contends with her mutual attraction to her English teacher. She approaches Ezra in the hallway, asking him to approve a transfer out of his class. He asks to speak with her privately in his classroom and tries to talk her out of it. But her mind is set; she doesn't feel like calling him Mr. Fitz when she already knows him as Ezra, and he doesn't have much choice but to sign the form. Meanwhile, Hanna and Mona hang out and chat near their lockers, until Mona catches sight of Sean, and Hanna tells her friend that she will see her later. At Emily's locker, Ben tries to force kisses out of Emily, perhaps as proof of her interest, and Emily tries to back away, staring longingly at Maya across the hall. Emily lets Ben know that Maya is staying at her place, and Ben seems okay about it. Just then, an announcement is made over the loudspeaker, calling Emily, Aria, Spencer and Hanna to the principal's office. The girls are slightly panicked, and a mocking text from "A" doesn't help their nerves any. At the office, Darren Wilden interrogates the girls about Alison DiLaurentis' disappearance, reviewing their stories with great skepticism that he makes sure to show. The girls answer unanimously, but he is sure that they are lying all the same, claiming that they're story sounds rehearsed. At lunch, the girls fret that their lies will get them in trouble. They try to rationalize that the secret they are hiding is unconnected to Ali's murder, but at the same time, their secret reveals that Ali had enemies, people who could have potentially wanted to hurt her. Almost on cue, Jenna walks into the lunch room, the tapping sound of her walking cane unmistakable. Aria invites Jenna to sit with the girls in the cafeteria, and so, the five of them share the most awkward lunch ever, as Jenna notes the dead silence on the part of the girls and the fact that Alison is no longer with them. They all flashback to the accident that blinded Jenna. In the flashbacks it is revealed that one night when the girls were trying on clothes, Alison spotted someone spying on them, who she claimed was absolutely Toby Cavanaugh. Immediately after this, Alison hatched a plan to drop a stink bomb in his garage. Emily and Aria tried to back out, while Hanna and Spencer also shared their reservations, but Ali was adamant that someone spying on them must be taught a lesson. Alison had then ordered Spencer to pass the lighter and ignited the stink bomb, opening the door of the garage, and tossing it inside. But the prank went terribly wrong as the garage caught on fire, and Alison saw too late that someone - Jenna - was inside. As a result, Jenna was permanently blinded from the accident, and Alison made sure that Toby falsely took the blame for it. Alison had blackmailed him with something that she knew, but what exactly had not been clear to Spencer. While at lunch, the girls' phones go off, and Jenna picks Spencer's up, asking her if she is going to answer it. Of course it is from "A" letting them know she/he is privy to their guilt. A few moments after the bell rings for English class, Mona saunters in, asking whether she's late, cluelessly calling Mr. Fitz, "Mr. Fritz" to everybody's amusement. Mr. Fitz then gives the class an in-class writing assignment to complete. Next, Aria hurries in, dropping the "transfer declined" form on his desk while avoiding eye contact with him for as long as she can, then finally looking up and meeting his gaze, offering him a half smile. While Sean is over at Hanna's, the two sit down to study, but Hanna has other things on her mind. She refills Sean's drink and starts necking him, but he resists her moves as much as possible. Frustrated, she sits down and asks him if he likes her as more than a friend. He replies in the affirmative and kisses her on the lips. Basically, Hanna has come to an impasse with Sean Ackard on when to lose their virginity, because of his religious beliefs. Just then, Ashley walks through the door, chatting with Sean, who she clearly approves of. Then, Darren enters with takeout for dinner; Hanna is totally annoyed, and Sean is asked to leave. At a restaurant for dinner, Spencer discusses the class she wants to take with her father, who is not very impressed by Spencer's desire to take a class for fun. Aria is at the restaurant too, and Spencer says hello to her. Then, Wren and Melissa show up, signaling Spencer to return to her annoying family. She orders a vodka soda, but Melissa tells the waiter Spencer is joking. Peter and Melissa order the same drink, but instead of going along with them, Wren orders a vodka soda and discreetly offers Spencer a sip when the other two are not paying attention. Later at night, Maya and Emily share Emily's bed. They sleep snugly together until "A" sends Emily a text startling her by letting her know that she's aware of the budding romantic relationship. The next day, Ben drives Emily and Maya to school. He teases the girls about their 'lesbian pajama party,' clearly insecure about his own relationship with Emily and threatened by Emily's relationship with Maya. Maya brushes it off, but Emily is embarrassed and upset. When Maya leaves the car, Emily forcefully kisses Ben so as to prove herself. But when Ben's jock friends start pounding on the car and talking up Ben for his manhood, Emily groans and leaves. Hanna is there just in time to support her friend and make snide remarks to the jocks to make them go away. She escorts her friend into school. Later, at the Rosewood Movie Theater, Aria stands around before a showing of "It Happened One Night." Just then, a casually dressed Ezra walks up to Aria and calls her name in a friendly way. She smiles at him before Ella walks up in time to meet "Mr. Fitz," Aria's new English teacher. It turns out that Ezra is here for the same reason they are, to see the same movie. Ezra calls it one of his favorites, and Ella points out that it is Aria's too. Unwittingly, she tells Ezra that Aria has told her a lot about him - just not the very young and cute part... Inside the nearly empty theater, Ella invites Ezra to sit with them. He looks taken aback, but then accepts and takes a seat near Aria. At home, Emily tries to tell her mother about her feelings about questioning her sexuality, but her mother totally misreads her daughter's intent. She takes Emily's insecurity as not being okay with the aftermath of Ali's murder. She recommends that Emily and her friends do something to properly commemorate Alison's death in order to find closure. That night, Spencer is sprawled out on her bed, studying for her Latin test when Wren enters and flirtatiously offers to give Spencer another massage. She declines, and the two get to talking about personal stuff, and then, they get to kissing. At that moment, Melissa walks past in the hallway, catching sight of the lip-lock through Spencer's oval mirror. The next day, Spencer wakes up and, through her bedroom window, sees Wren moving his things out of the barn. Clearly, the engagement is off. Later, Mona and Hanna are walking out of the mall, flanked with plenty of shopping bags. The two girls are happily chatting about the day's finds when suddenly they catch sight of Darren, standing in the parking lot. Mona reassures her friend that he has nothing on her, as she purchased everything legally. Hanna agrees and walks over to Darren to tell him to back off; she will pay off her debt for the sunglasses if he will only leave her mother alone. But Darren is following Hanna for reasons other than her shoplifting; he admits that he is stalking her because he believes that she is hiding who killed Alison DiLaurentis. Hanna is speechless and resentful. Later, it starts raining in Rosewood, and a soaked Aria is walking home, coffee in hand. She is passed by Ezra, driving his car. They make eye contact, and at first, he passes her, but then he slows down and opens the door, wordlessly offering her a ride. A few tense moments later, they start making out passionately in the car. Later, Emily is sitting by herself in a restaurant. She looks down at her bracelet and flashes back to the aftermath of The Jenna Thing, when Alison had bought the other Pretty Little Liars friendship bracelets with their names on them. Alison had given the girls the bracelets in the same restaurant in which Emily is not sitting. At the time, she had even suggestively asked Emily to tie hers for her. Then, Aria returns home smiling. She passes her father sitting alone in the living room and he starts to seriously talk to her about Ella knowing something is up. He basically asks her to continue keeping his affair a secret, opening up to Aria about his affair with that woman, who he still has interactions with because she also teaches at Hollis College. He makes excuses about his affair, and right on cue, Ella walks in with Mike, bringing Chinese takeout. Aria goes upstairs to change, but takes a look at her picture-perfect family sitting together happily before ascending. But then she gets a text from "A" warning her that her secret relationship with Ezra may not be a secret much longer... After the rain, Spencer goes for a run, presumably to forget her family problems. She spots Jenna Marshall, sitting on a park bench, sending a text message with a phone for the blind and stops dead in her tracks. Jenna then turns her head in Spencer's direction, as if she is looking at her. Is Jenna "A"? Notes *Jenna doesn't use proper cane technique when she enters the restaurant in the opening scene. The tip of the cane should sweep to the side opposite the foot coming forward and Jenna arcs the cane the same direction as her step. Title *"The Jenna Thing" refers to the incident in which Jenna lost her vision. Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast *Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Nolan North as Peter Hastings *Chuck Hittinger as Sean Ackard *Steven Krueger as Ben Coogan *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings *Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain Co-Starring *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Ruben Dario as Waiter *J.D. Phillips as Jock #1 *Carey James (II) as Jock #2 *Kimee Balmilero as Beth (uncredited) Featured Music *"Crazy" by Katie Herzig '(the girls have dinner after the funeral) *"What I Like" by '''Jackie James '(Spencer plays field hockey) *"Falling for the First Time" by 'Jules Larson '(montage of many characters) *"Avalanche" by '''Josephine *"Jack and Jill" by Katie Herzig* '(Hanna and Sean do homework) *"After All" by '''Ben Rector '(Spencer's dad ignores her) *"Remember" by 'Kari Kimmel '(Spencer has dinner with her dad, Melissa and Wren) *"2012" by '''Evolove (Ben drives Emily and Maya to school) *"Fresh Pair Of Eyes" by Brooke Waggoner* '(Ezra picks up Aria in the rain) *"Supabeat" by '''Sweet 17 '(Spencer sees Jenna texting) Gallery Screencaps The Jenna Thing0003.jpg The Jenna Thing0008.jpg The Jenna Thing0009.jpg The Jenna Thing0014.jpg The Jenna Thing0015.jpg The Jenna Thing0020.jpg The Jenna Thing0021.jpg The Jenna Thing0026.jpg The Jenna Thing0027.jpg The Jenna Thing0032.jpg The Jenna Thing0033.jpg The Jenna Thing0038.jpg The Jenna Thing0039.jpg The Jenna Thing0044.jpg The Jenna Thing0045.jpg The Jenna Thing0050.jpg The Jenna Thing0051.jpg The Jenna Thing0056.jpg The Jenna Thing0057.jpg The Jenna Thing0062.jpg The Jenna Thing0063.jpg The Jenna Thing0068.jpg The Jenna Thing0069.jpg The Jenna Thing0074.jpg The Jenna Thing0075.jpg The Jenna Thing0080.jpg The Jenna Thing0081.jpg The Jenna Thing0086.jpg The Jenna Thing0087.jpg The Jenna Thing0092.jpg The Jenna Thing0093.jpg The Jenna Thing0098.jpg The Jenna Thing0099.jpg The Jenna Thing0106.jpg The Jenna Thing0107.jpg The Jenna Thing0112.jpg The Jenna Thing0113.jpg The Jenna Thing0118.jpg The Jenna Thing0119.jpg The Jenna Thing0124.jpg The Jenna Thing0125.jpg The Jenna Thing0130.jpg The Jenna Thing0131.jpg The Jenna Thing0136.jpg The Jenna Thing0140.jpg The Jenna Thing0145.jpg The Jenna Thing0146.jpg The Jenna Thing0151.jpg The Jenna Thing0152.jpg The Jenna Thing0160.jpg The Jenna Thing0161.jpg The Jenna Thing0166.jpg The Jenna Thing0167.jpg The Jenna Thing0172.jpg The Jenna Thing0173.jpg The Jenna Thing0178.jpg The Jenna Thing0179.jpg The Jenna Thing0184.jpg The Jenna Thing0185.jpg The Jenna Thing0217.jpg The Jenna Thing0218.jpg The Jenna Thing0223.jpg The Jenna Thing0224.jpg The Jenna Thing0229.jpg The Jenna Thing0230.jpg The Jenna Thing0235.jpg The Jenna Thing0236.jpg The Jenna Thing0241.jpg The Jenna Thing0242.jpg The Jenna Thing0247.jpg The Jenna Thing0248.jpg The Jenna Thing0254.jpg The Jenna Thing0255.jpg The Jenna Thing0261.jpg The Jenna Thing0262.jpg The Jenna Thing0267.jpg The Jenna Thing0268.jpg The Jenna Thing0273.jpg The Jenna Thing0274.jpg The Jenna Thing0279.jpg The Jenna Thing0280.jpg The Jenna Thing0285.jpg The Jenna Thing0286.jpg The Jenna Thing0294.jpg The Jenna Thing0295.jpg The Jenna Thing0300.jpg The Jenna Thing0301.jpg The Jenna Thing0306.jpg The Jenna Thing0307.jpg The Jenna Thing0312.jpg The Jenna Thing0313.jpg The Jenna Thing0318.jpg The Jenna Thing0319.jpg The Jenna Thing0324.jpg The Jenna Thing0325.jpg The Jenna Thing0330.jpg The Jenna Thing0331.jpg The Jenna Thing0336.jpg The Jenna Thing0337.jpg The Jenna Thing0342.jpg The Jenna Thing0343.jpg The Jenna Thing0348.jpg The Jenna Thing0349.jpg The Jenna Thing0354.jpg The Jenna Thing0355.jpg The Jenna Thing0360.jpg The Jenna Thing0361.jpg The Jenna Thing0367.jpg The Jenna Thing0368.jpg The Jenna Thing0373.jpg The Jenna Thing0374.jpg The Jenna Thing0379.jpg The Jenna Thing0380.jpg The Jenna Thing0385.jpg The Jenna Thing0386.jpg The Jenna Thing0391.jpg The Jenna Thing0392.jpg The Jenna Thing0397.jpg The Jenna Thing0399.jpg The Jenna Thing0404.jpg The Jenna Thing0405.jpg The Jenna Thing0410.jpg The Jenna Thing0411.jpg The Jenna Thing0416.jpg The Jenna Thing0417.jpg The Jenna Thing0422.jpg The Jenna Thing0423.jpg The Jenna Thing0428.jpg The Jenna Thing0429.jpg The Jenna Thing0434.jpg The Jenna Thing0435.jpg The Jenna Thing0441.jpg The Jenna Thing0442.jpg The Jenna Thing0447.jpg The Jenna Thing0448.jpg The Jenna Thing0453.jpg The Jenna Thing0454.jpg The Jenna Thing0459.jpg The Jenna Thing0460.jpg The Jenna Thing0465.jpg The Jenna Thing0466.jpg The Jenna Thing0471.jpg The Jenna Thing0472.jpg The Jenna Thing0477.jpg The Jenna Thing0478.jpg The Jenna Thing0483.jpg The Jenna Thing0484.jpg The Jenna Thing0490.jpg The Jenna Thing0491.jpg The Jenna Thing0496.jpg The Jenna Thing0497.jpg The Jenna Thing0502.jpg The Jenna Thing0503.jpg The Jenna Thing0508.jpg The Jenna Thing0509.jpg The Jenna Thing0514.jpg The Jenna Thing0515.jpg The Jenna Thing0520.jpg The Jenna Thing0521.jpg The Jenna Thing0526.jpg The Jenna Thing0527.jpg The Jenna Thing0532.jpg The Jenna Thing0533.jpg The Jenna Thing0538.jpg The Jenna Thing0539.jpg The Jenna Thing0544.jpg The Jenna Thing0545.jpg The Jenna Thing0551.jpg The Jenna Thing0552.jpg The Jenna Thing0558.jpg The Jenna Thing0559.jpg The Jenna Thing0564.jpg The Jenna Thing0565.jpg The Jenna Thing0570.jpg The Jenna Thing0571.jpg The Jenna Thing0578.jpg The Jenna Thing0580.jpg The Jenna Thing0585.jpg The Jenna Thing0586.jpg The Jenna Thing0591.jpg The Jenna Thing0592.jpg The Jenna Thing0597.jpg The Jenna Thing0598.jpg The Jenna Thing0603.jpg The Jenna Thing0604.jpg The Jenna Thing0609.jpg The Jenna Thing0610.jpg The Jenna Thing0615.jpg The Jenna Thing0616.jpg The Jenna Thing0623.jpg The Jenna Thing0624.jpg The Jenna Thing0629.jpg The Jenna Thing0630.jpg The Jenna Thing0637.jpg The Jenna Thing0638.jpg The Jenna Thing0643.jpg The Jenna Thing0644.jpg The Jenna Thing0654.jpg The Jenna Thing0655.jpg The Jenna Thing0660.jpg The Jenna Thing0661.jpg The Jenna Thing0668.jpg The Jenna Thing0669.jpg The Jenna Thing0674.jpg The Jenna Thing0675.jpg The Jenna Thing0680.jpg The Jenna Thing0681.jpg The Jenna Thing0686.jpg The Jenna Thing0688.jpg The Jenna Thing0694.jpg The Jenna Thing0695.jpg The Jenna Thing0700.jpg The Jenna Thing0701.jpg The Jenna Thing0706.jpg The Jenna Thing0707.jpg The Jenna Thing0717.jpg The Jenna Thing0718.jpg The Jenna Thing0724.jpg The Jenna Thing0725.jpg The Jenna Thing0730.jpg The Jenna Thing0731.jpg The Jenna Thing0736.jpg The Jenna Thing0737.jpg The Jenna Thing0742.jpg The Jenna Thing0743.jpg The Jenna Thing0748.jpg The Jenna Thing0749.jpg The Jenna Thing0754.jpg The Jenna Thing0755.jpg The Jenna Thing0760.jpg The Jenna Thing0761.jpg The Jenna Thing0766.jpg The Jenna Thing0767.jpg The Jenna Thing0772.jpg The Jenna Thing0773.jpg The Jenna Thing0778.jpg The Jenna Thing0779.jpg The Jenna Thing0784.jpg The Jenna Thing0785.jpg The Jenna Thing0790.jpg The Jenna Thing0791.jpg The Jenna Thing0796.jpg The Jenna Thing0797.jpg The Jenna Thing0802.jpg The Jenna Thing0803.jpg The Jenna Thing0808.jpg The Jenna Thing0809.jpg The Jenna Thing0814.jpg The Jenna Thing0815.jpg The Jenna Thing0820.jpg The Jenna Thing0821.jpg The Jenna Thing0826.jpg The Jenna Thing0827.jpg The Jenna Thing0832.jpg The Jenna Thing0833.jpg The Jenna Thing0838.jpg The Jenna Thing0839.jpg The Jenna Thing0844.jpg The Jenna Thing0845.jpg The Jenna Thing0850.jpg The Jenna Thing0851.jpg The Jenna Thing0857.jpg The Jenna Thing0858.jpg The Jenna Thing0863.jpg The Jenna Thing0864.jpg The Jenna Thing0869.jpg The Jenna Thing0870.jpg The Jenna Thing0875.jpg The Jenna Thing0876.jpg The Jenna Thing0881.jpg The Jenna Thing0882.jpg The Jenna Thing0887.jpg The Jenna Thing0888.jpg The Jenna Thing0893.jpg The Jenna Thing0894.jpg The Jenna Thing0902.jpg The Jenna Thing0903.jpg The Jenna Thing0909.jpg The Jenna Thing0910.jpg The Jenna Thing0919.jpg The Jenna Thing0920.jpg The Jenna Thing0925.jpg The Jenna Thing0926.jpg The Jenna Thing0933.jpg The Jenna Thing0934.jpg The Jenna Thing0939.jpg The Jenna Thing0940.jpg The Jenna Thing0945.jpg The Jenna Thing0946.jpg The Jenna Thing0951.jpg The Jenna Thing0952.jpg The Jenna Thing0957.jpg The Jenna Thing0960.jpg The Jenna Thing0965.jpg The Jenna Thing0966.jpg The Jenna Thing0971.jpg The Jenna Thing0972.jpg The Jenna Thing0977.jpg The Jenna Thing0978.jpg The Jenna Thing0983.jpg The Jenna Thing0984.jpg The Jenna Thing0989.jpg The Jenna Thing0990.jpg The Jenna Thing0995.jpg The Jenna Thing0996.jpg The Jenna Thing1003.jpg The Jenna Thing1004.jpg The Jenna Thing1009.jpg The Jenna Thing1010.jpg The Jenna Thing1020.jpg The Jenna Thing1021.jpg The Jenna Thing1027.jpg The Jenna Thing1028.jpg The Jenna Thing1033.jpg The Jenna Thing1034.jpg The Jenna Thing1042.jpg The Jenna Thing1043.jpg The Jenna Thing1048.jpg The Jenna Thing1049.jpg The Jenna Thing1054.jpg The Jenna Thing1055.jpg The Jenna Thing1060.jpg The Jenna Thing1061.jpg The Jenna Thing1067.jpg The Jenna Thing1068.jpg The Jenna Thing1079.jpg The Jenna Thing1080.jpg The Jenna Thing1085.jpg The Jenna Thing1086.jpg The Jenna Thing1091.jpg The Jenna Thing1092.jpg The Jenna Thing1097.jpg The Jenna Thing1098.jpg The Jenna Thing1103.jpg The Jenna Thing1104.jpg The Jenna Thing1109.jpg The Jenna Thing1110.jpg The Jenna Thing1115.jpg The Jenna Thing1116.jpg The Jenna Thing1123.jpg The Jenna Thing1124.jpg The Jenna Thing1129.jpg The Jenna Thing1130.jpg The Jenna Thing1135.jpg The Jenna Thing1136.jpg The Jenna Thing1141.jpg The Jenna Thing1142.jpg The Jenna Thing1151.jpg The Jenna Thing1152.jpg The Jenna Thing1158.jpg The Jenna Thing1159.jpg The Jenna Thing1164.jpg The Jenna Thing1165.jpg The Jenna Thing1170.jpg The Jenna Thing1171.jpg The Jenna Thing1176.jpg The Jenna Thing1177.jpg The Jenna Thing1182.jpg The Jenna Thing1183.jpg The Jenna Thing1188.jpg The Jenna Thing1189.jpg The Jenna Thing1195.jpg The Jenna Thing1196.jpg The Jenna Thing1201.jpg The Jenna Thing1202.jpg The Jenna Thing1207.jpg The Jenna Thing1208.jpg The Jenna Thing1213.jpg The Jenna Thing1214.jpg The Jenna Thing1219.jpg The Jenna Thing1220.jpg The Jenna Thing1225.jpg The Jenna Thing1226.jpg The Jenna Thing1231.jpg The Jenna Thing1232.jpg The Jenna Thing1237.jpg The Jenna Thing1238.jpg The Jenna Thing1243.jpg The Jenna Thing1244.jpg The Jenna Thing1249.jpg The Jenna Thing1250.jpg The Jenna Thing1255.jpg The Jenna Thing1256.jpg The Jenna Thing1261.jpg The Jenna Thing1262.jpg The Jenna Thing1267.jpg The Jenna Thing1268.jpg The Jenna Thing1273.jpg The Jenna Thing1274.jpg The Jenna Thing1279.jpg The Jenna Thing1280.jpg The Jenna Thing1285.jpg The Jenna Thing1286.jpg The Jenna Thing1291.jpg The Jenna Thing1292.jpg The Jenna Thing1297.jpg The Jenna Thing1298.jpg The Jenna Thing1303.jpg The Jenna Thing1304.jpg The Jenna Thing1309.jpg The Jenna Thing1310.jpg The Jenna Thing1315.jpg The Jenna Thing1316.jpg The Jenna Thing1321.jpg The Jenna Thing1322.jpg The Jenna Thing1327.jpg The Jenna Thing1328.jpg The Jenna Thing1333.jpg The Jenna Thing1337.jpg The Jenna Thing1342.jpg The Jenna Thing1343.jpg The Jenna Thing1348.jpg The Jenna Thing1349.jpg The Jenna Thing1356.jpg The Jenna Thing1357.jpg The Jenna Thing1362.jpg The Jenna Thing1363.jpg The Jenna Thing1368.jpg The Jenna Thing1369.jpg The Jenna Thing1374.jpg The Jenna Thing1375.jpg The Jenna Thing1380.jpg The Jenna Thing1381.jpg The Jenna Thing1386.jpg The Jenna Thing1387.jpg The Jenna Thing1393.jpg The Jenna Thing1394.jpg The Jenna Thing1399.jpg The Jenna Thing1400.jpg The Jenna Thing1405.jpg The Jenna Thing1406.jpg The Jenna Thing1411.jpg The Jenna Thing1412.jpg The Jenna Thing1419.jpg The Jenna Thing1420.jpg The Jenna Thing1425.jpg The Jenna Thing1426.jpg The Jenna Thing1432.jpg The Jenna Thing1433.jpg The Jenna Thing1438.jpg The Jenna Thing1439.jpg The Jenna Thing1444.jpg The Jenna Thing1445.jpg The Jenna Thing1450.jpg The Jenna Thing1451.jpg The Jenna Thing1456.jpg The Jenna Thing1457.jpg The Jenna Thing1462.jpg The Jenna Thing1463.jpg The Jenna Thing1470.jpg The Jenna Thing1471.jpg The Jenna Thing1476.jpg The Jenna Thing1477.jpg The Jenna Thing1482.jpg The Jenna Thing1483.jpg The Jenna Thing1488.jpg The Jenna Thing1489.jpg The Jenna Thing1494.jpg The Jenna Thing1495.jpg The Jenna Thing1500.jpg The Jenna Thing1501.jpg The Jenna Thing1506.jpg The Jenna Thing1507.jpg The Jenna Thing1512.jpg The Jenna Thing1513.jpg The Jenna Thing1518.jpg The Jenna Thing1519.jpg The Jenna Thing1524.jpg The Jenna Thing1525.jpg The Jenna Thing1530.jpg The Jenna Thing1531.jpg The Jenna Thing1536.jpg The Jenna Thing1537.jpg The Jenna Thing1546.jpg The Jenna Thing1547.jpg The Jenna Thing1552.jpg The Jenna Thing1553.jpg The Jenna Thing1559.jpg The Jenna Thing1560.jpg The Jenna Thing1572.jpg The Jenna Thing1573.jpg The Jenna Thing1580.jpg The Jenna Thing1581.jpg The Jenna Thing1590.jpg The Jenna Thing1591.jpg The Jenna Thing1598.jpg The Jenna Thing1599.jpg The Jenna Thing1606.jpg The Jenna Thing1607.jpg The Jenna Thing1612.jpg The Jenna Thing1613.jpg The Jenna Thing1618.jpg The Jenna Thing1619.jpg The Jenna Thing1624.jpg The Jenna Thing1625.jpg The Jenna Thing1631.jpg The Jenna Thing1635.jpg The Jenna Thing1640.jpg The Jenna Thing1642.jpg The Jenna Thing1647.jpg The Jenna Thing1648.jpg The Jenna Thing1653.jpg The Jenna Thing1654.jpg The Jenna Thing1659.jpg The Jenna Thing1660.jpg The Jenna Thing1665.jpg The Jenna Thing1666.jpg The Jenna Thing1671.jpg The Jenna Thing1672.jpg The Jenna Thing1677.jpg The Jenna Thing1678.jpg The Jenna Thing1687.jpg The Jenna Thing1688.jpg The Jenna Thing1693.jpg The Jenna Thing1694.jpg The Jenna Thing1699.jpg The Jenna Thing1700.jpg The Jenna Thing1706.jpg The Jenna Thing1707.jpg The Jenna Thing1712.jpg The Jenna Thing1713.jpg The Jenna Thing1718.jpg The Jenna Thing1719.jpg The Jenna Thing1724.jpg The Jenna Thing1725.jpg The Jenna Thing1730.jpg The Jenna Thing1731.jpg The Jenna Thing1736.jpg The Jenna Thing1737.jpg The Jenna Thing1742.jpg The Jenna Thing1743.jpg The Jenna Thing1748.jpg The Jenna Thing1749.jpg The Jenna Thing1754.jpg The Jenna Thing1755.jpg The Jenna Thing1760.jpg The Jenna Thing1761.jpg The Jenna Thing1766.jpg The Jenna Thing1767.jpg The Jenna Thing1772.jpg The Jenna Thing1773.jpg The Jenna Thing1778.jpg The Jenna Thing1779.jpg The Jenna Thing1784.jpg The Jenna Thing1785.jpg The Jenna Thing1790.jpg The Jenna Thing1791.jpg The Jenna Thing1796.jpg The Jenna Thing1797.jpg The Jenna Thing1802.jpg The Jenna Thing1803.jpg The Jenna Thing1808.jpg The Jenna Thing1809.jpg The Jenna Thing1814.jpg The Jenna Thing1815.jpg The Jenna Thing1820.jpg The Jenna Thing1821.jpg The Jenna Thing1826.jpg The Jenna Thing1827.jpg The Jenna Thing1832.jpg The Jenna Thing1833.jpg The Jenna Thing1838.jpg The Jenna Thing1839.jpg The Jenna Thing1844.jpg The Jenna Thing1845.jpg The Jenna Thing1850.jpg The Jenna Thing1851.jpg The Jenna Thing1856.jpg The Jenna Thing1857.jpg The Jenna Thing1862.jpg The Jenna Thing1863.jpg The Jenna Thing1868.jpg The Jenna Thing1869.jpg The Jenna Thing1874.jpg The Jenna Thing1875.jpg The Jenna Thing1880.jpg The Jenna Thing1881.jpg The Jenna Thing1886.jpg The Jenna Thing1887.jpg The Jenna Thing1892.jpg The Jenna Thing1893.jpg The Jenna Thing1898.jpg The Jenna Thing1899.jpg The Jenna Thing1904.jpg The Jenna Thing1905.jpg The Jenna Thing1910.jpg The Jenna Thing1911.jpg The Jenna Thing1916.jpg The Jenna Thing1918.jpg The Jenna Thing1923.jpg The Jenna Thing1924.jpg The Jenna Thing1929.jpg The Jenna Thing1930.jpg The Jenna Thing1939.jpg The Jenna Thing1940.jpg The Jenna Thing1945.jpg The Jenna Thing1946.jpg The Jenna Thing1959.jpg The Jenna Thing1960.jpg The Jenna Thing1967.jpg The Jenna Thing1968.jpg The Jenna Thing1973.jpg The Jenna Thing1974.jpg The Jenna Thing1981.jpg The Jenna Thing1982.jpg The Jenna Thing1988.jpg The Jenna Thing1990.jpg The Jenna Thing1995.jpg The Jenna Thing1996.jpg The Jenna Thing2001.jpg The Jenna Thing2002.jpg The Jenna Thing2007.jpg The Jenna Thing2008.jpg The Jenna Thing2013.jpg The Jenna Thing2014.jpg The Jenna Thing2022.jpg The Jenna Thing2023.jpg The Jenna Thing2031.jpg The Jenna Thing2032.jpg The Jenna Thing2037.jpg The Jenna Thing2038.jpg The Jenna Thing2043.jpg The Jenna Thing2044.jpg The Jenna Thing2049.jpg The Jenna Thing2050.jpg The Jenna Thing2055.jpg The Jenna Thing2056.jpg The Jenna Thing2061.jpg The Jenna Thing2062.jpg The Jenna Thing2076.jpg The Jenna Thing2077.jpg The Jenna Thing2082.jpg The Jenna Thing2083.jpg The Jenna Thing2094.jpg The Jenna Thing2095.jpg The Jenna Thing2100.jpg The Jenna Thing2101.jpg The Jenna Thing2106.jpg The Jenna Thing2107.jpg The Jenna Thing2112.jpg The Jenna Thing2113.jpg The Jenna Thing2119.jpg The Jenna Thing2120.jpg The Jenna Thing2125.jpg The Jenna Thing2126.jpg The Jenna Thing2132.jpg The Jenna Thing2133.jpg The Jenna Thing2138.jpg The Jenna Thing2139.jpg The Jenna Thing2144.jpg The Jenna Thing2145.jpg The Jenna Thing2151.jpg The Jenna Thing2152.jpg The Jenna Thing2159.jpg The Jenna Thing2160.jpg The Jenna Thing2165.jpg The Jenna Thing2166.jpg The Jenna Thing2171.jpg The Jenna Thing2172.jpg The Jenna Thing2177.jpg The Jenna Thing2178.jpg The Jenna Thing2183.jpg The Jenna Thing2184.jpg The Jenna Thing2189.jpg The Jenna Thing2190.jpg The Jenna Thing2195.jpg The Jenna Thing2196.jpg The Jenna Thing2201.jpg The Jenna Thing2202.jpg The Jenna Thing2207.jpg The Jenna Thing2208.jpg The Jenna Thing2213.jpg The Jenna Thing2214.jpg The Jenna Thing2219.jpg The Jenna Thing2220.jpg The Jenna Thing2225.jpg The Jenna Thing2226.jpg The Jenna Thing2231.jpg The Jenna Thing2232.jpg The Jenna Thing2237.jpg The Jenna Thing2238.jpg The Jenna Thing2243.jpg The Jenna Thing2244.jpg The Jenna Thing2249.jpg The Jenna Thing2250.jpg The Jenna Thing2255.jpg The Jenna Thing2256.jpg The Jenna Thing2261.jpg The Jenna Thing2262.jpg The Jenna Thing2267.jpg The Jenna Thing2268.jpg The Jenna Thing2273.jpg The Jenna Thing2274.jpg The Jenna Thing2279.jpg The Jenna Thing2280.jpg The Jenna Thing2287.jpg The Jenna Thing2288.jpg The Jenna Thing2293.jpg The Jenna Thing2296.jpg The Jenna Thing2312.jpg The Jenna Thing2313.jpg The Jenna Thing2318.jpg The Jenna Thing2319.jpg The Jenna Thing2324.jpg The Jenna Thing2325.jpg The Jenna Thing2330.jpg The Jenna Thing2331.jpg Promotional 1x02-01.jpg 1x02-02.jpg 1x02-03.jpg 1x02-04.jpg 1x02-05.jpg 1x02-06.jpg 1x02-07.jpg 1x02-08.jpg 1x02-09.jpg 1x02-10.jpg 1x02-11.jpg 1x02-12.jpg 1x02-13.jpg 1x02-14.jpg 1x02-15.jpg 1x02-16.jpg 1x02-17.jpg 1x02-18.jpg 1x02-19.jpg 1x02-20.jpg 1x02-21.jpg 1x02-22.jpg 1x02-23.jpg 1x02-24.jpg 1x02-25.jpg 1x02-26.jpg 1x02-27.jpg Memorable Quotes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:ABC Family Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:1A